The Kids Are Alright
by WoundedWarriors
Summary: WINCEST, WEE!CEST, WEENCEST. Dean 16, Sam 12. Dean comes home drunk and things quickly heat up between the boys as Sammy tries to care for his older brother. Rated M for wincest, underage sex, intense sex, and swearing. R&R!


**Author's Note - This was meant to be a quick distraction from my Falling Skies stories, but it grew into a day long project that I actually put more effort into than I thought I was going to. I think it's pretty good, but tell me what you all think. Should I make it a multi-chap or leave it as is?**

**Warnings for underage wincest (weecest, weencest)**

1. The Kids Are Alright

It was a little after midnight when Dean and John Winchester returned to the motel room they'd been staying in for almost a week now.

12 year old Sam was in the process of pouring himself a glass of soda when the lock on the door clicked and the door popped open.

"Sammy." John's voice came from the open doorway, where he had Dean's arm slung over his shoulder and was holding his 16 year old son up.

"What happened?" Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to his father and brother with a worried expression.

John waved him off and began to drag Dean over to the closest bed. "Your brother was supposed to be staking out the bar down the road – waiting to see if our mark showed up." John gruffly dropped Dean face first on the mattress. "He had other ideas."

That's when Sam noticed the slurred grumblings coming from his older brother. Dean was drunk.

"He was drinking?" Sam asked dumbly.

"That's what it looks like doesn't it?" John rummaged through the nightstands beside Dean's bed for something and pulled out his leather bound journal. He turned without pause and went straight to the door he'd left open. "When your brother sobers up tell him to wait here. I'll be back sometime tomorrow." John called the words over his shoulder as he left again and the door slammed shut.

Sam immediately went over to lock it even though he knew it wouldn't do much to stop a ghost or a werewolf.

"Hrmph." Dean began mumbling from his spot on the bed and Sam turned to look at him.

He was sprawled out on his stomach with his face smushed against the sheets and his limbs spread out and twisted at odd angles.

"Dean." Sam said his brother's name, trying to get his attention.

"Mrmph." Dean grumbled, shifting so that he was more comfortable on the bed.

"Dean." The younger brother called again, grabbing the soda he'd poured off the counter and approaching Dean.

"Wha?" Dean lifted his head and furrowed his brow at Sam. "Semmy." He slurred, the look of confusion going away as he dropped his head back to the mattress. "s'up?"

"Drink this." Sam held out the glass to his brother.

Dean eyed the glass strangely and asked, "S' in it?"

"Nothing dumbass, it's coke. Drink it." He urged his brother, swirling the ice cold liquid around.

The older boy arched his body up off the bed with enormous effort and took the glass from Sam, taking a long deep sip.

He handed the glass back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before falling back to the comfort of the bed.

Sam placed the glass down and examined Dean's body. His hair was matted with sweat and sticking out at odd angles, and there was a growing puddle of drool spreading from his mouth. He was still fully clothed in his leather jacket, flannel over shirt, dark green t-shirt, jeans and black boots.

The 12 year old stood there and watched his brother for a few more long seconds before deciding that it was late and he wanted to get some sleep.

Before he got into the bed himself, he sat on the end and pulled one of Dean's booted feet into his lap.

Sam carefully untied the laces and roughly pulled off the boot, dropping it onto the ground.

Immediately he shielded his nose with his forearm and said, "Aw, Dean gross."

Dean must've been marginally aware of the situation because he mumbled into the bed. "Not m' fault. Been walking all day."

Sam shook his head and pushed Dean's black-socked foot away and grabbed the other one. He repeated the same process before standing up and laying both of his brother's feet on the bed.

He went over to Dean and grabbed the back off his leather coat, lifting his arms with much effort and struggling to get him out of it. Dean didn't offer much help and Sam could've sworn he was purposefully making it more difficult but Sam eventually got him free of it.

"D'nt drop it." Dean murmured.

Sam rolled his eyes and casually tossed the jacket onto a nearby chair before flicking the lights off.

He quickly ditched his sweatshirt and sneakers and sat down on the bed opposite of Dean. The bed was barely big enough for the both of them and Sam missed that week when it was just the two of them and they each got their own bed.

With a sigh he unzipped his light jeans and tugged them down his legs; leaving him in only his brown t-shirt and dark blue boxer-briefs.

He pulled back the comforter and slid his small body in next to the larger one of his brother.

Sam shut his eyes and did his best to let sleep come to him. He'd had trouble sleeping the past few days but tonight it wasn't long before his eyelids were so tired he couldn't open them and he felt himself falling deep into the abyss of sleep.

That is until Dean began to mumble and toss around, snapping Sam into full consciousness.

"Stop it Dean." Sam swung his fist back and felt it connect against Dean's cotton-clad abdomen.

"Sorry." Dean said, "Can't shleep. Too tight."

Sam lifted his head and quirked his brow at his brother. That's when he saw Dean struggling to pull his jeans away from his hips – eyes still shut.

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he sat up and reached over, knocking his older brother's calloused hands away. He unbuckled Dean's belt and disposed of it swiftly. Then his fingers unbuttoned the jeans and went to the zipper. He had just gotten the zipper down when he was utterly shocked – and horrified – to see that Dean had a huge boner, that popped up through the open fly of his jeans.

Sam's breath audibly caught in his throat and he was frozen.

"I know." Dean slurred. The drunk grin that was plastered to his face was full of smugness and conceit.

Sam wasn't sure how to proceed with the awkward situation and sat there paralyzed – his hands trembling inches away from the large member between Dean's legs.

"Hurry Sammy." Dean complained, kicking his legs slightly – his eyes never opening.

Sam attributed Dean's lack of dignity and embarrassment to his drunken state and forced back his own reservations. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of his brother's jeans and struggled to get the jeans off. Eventually he got them off – revealing Dean's tight black boxer-briefs – and sat back, wiping sweat from his brow.

Hopefully now he could get to sleep and forget about this awkward moment for the rest of his life.

But Dean had other ideas.

The older boy began fidgeting with his over shirt.

Without waiting for another request for help, Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and easily slid him out of the fabric, dropping it on the floor.

Dean smiled widely and innocently. "Thanks." He said and slid his body under the covers.

Sam laid back and pulled the blankets over his body again.

He could feel the heat radiating off of his brother and subconsciously began shifting closer into that warmth. He was in a state of shallow sleep when he was once again jolted awake by a sensation that sent chills up his spine and blood flowing towards his groin.

Something solid and hard was pressing up against his butt, through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. There was no doubt in Sam's mind what it was that was slowly rubbing up and down his crack.

He laid still, completely shocked and unsure about what he should do as Dean continued to grind against his butt.

He felt guilt surge through his veins when he saw that he had gotten an erection from his brother's ministrations and that his three inch boyhood was straining against his boxer-briefs.

Retaking control of his body he snapped his head back and found himself staring into Dean's very much awake eyes – albeit clouded and glazed over not only in drunkenness but also in lust.

"Can't help it Sammy." Dean murmured, "M' so hard for you."

Sam stared into Dean's eyes and couldn't react to what his older brother had just said to him.

Suddenly he found Dean's large hand palming his dick through the fabric of his briefs.

"You too." Dean said – as if too himself.

Without further wait or any sort of response from Sam, Dean slid his hand away and up onto the smaller boy's hip; pushing him back so that he was facing away once again.

Dean then wrapped his arm under Sam's armpit and flattened his hand on his brother's small chest, before pulling him tightly against his own body.

Sam didn't make a sound as Dean's arm held him tight and he began thrusting against Sam's butt again – despite his conscious screaming at him that he should be fighting this, that he shouldn't let his own brother do this to him. But the feeling of Dean's dick rubbing up and down between his cheeks was too much for anything in him to fight back against.

Dean continued to dry hump his brother while entwining their bare legs, so that his own tanned thighs were pressed up close with Sammy's little hairless ones.

Sam felt the tickle of Dean's leg hair teasing him and he absentmindedly pressed into the touch – tangling his legs further with the bigger, more powerful ones, and placing his little bare feet against Dean's larger socked ones.

"F'ck yeah, Sammy." Dean groaned in his ear, the hot breath setting all of Sam's nerves on edge. "So good baby."

Sam knew he was going to blow his load all over his underwear if Dean kept on talking like that to him.

By now Sam was letting out little puppy moans as he rocked back and tried to get as much contact with Dean as possible.

Dean's thick calloused fingers found their way to Sam's mouth where they pressed against the parted smooth lips and began to circle them.

"So soft Sammy-ngh!" Dean's voice caught in his throat as he let out a moan.

The older boy's hand once again found Sam's dick and Sam became enormously aware of the size difference between the two of them. Dean's entire hand easily covered up Sam's erection. The younger boy recalled how if he stood up side by side with Dean then his head barely touched the top of his brother's armpit. He was terrified about the size of Dean's dick but right now it felt like magic as it pressed against him.

Without warning Dean stopped what he was doing and flipped Sam's body over – easily – so that the two of them were now face to face – and dick to dick.

Sam looked down to see that Dean was easily double his size. His examination was cut short when he felt Dean's hand grab onto one of his ass cheeks and pull him closer so that their dicks were pressed together tightly between their bodies.

Sam's head slowly tilted up and he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Love you Sammy." Dean slurred, but the openness and honesty in his voice was laid out plainly.

Sam stared back into those hazel eyes and tried to force the lump from his throat.

After a long and deathly still silence Sam managed to choke out, "Love you too De."

The smile that spread out on Dean's lips was the most beautiful thing that Sam had ever seen.

The older boy didn't need anything else, he began humping into his little brother's crotch again, bringing both their dicks back to full attention.

Sam finally began taking part by circling Dean's torso in his arms and pulling himself closer – lying his head against Dean's strong chest and listening to the steady beat of his brother's heart.

Dean's large hand grabbed Sam's little smooth thigh and lifted his leg up, making it much easier for him to grind their dicks together.

Sam knew he should feel disgusted by himself, that he should hate this and be angry with Dean, that he should feel used and strike back. But it was Dean. He didn't feel used, he felt warm and loved.

Dean buried his nose into Sam's mop of hair and inhaled. "Smell so good." He groaned hoarsely, before pressing his hot lips to Sam's temple and sliding them slowly down his jaw line until they found their mark. Sam's own lips were already parted and waiting.

The two boys engaged in a sloppy and wet kiss as their tongues wrapped around each other's. Sam groaned into Dean's mouth and pressed his soft smooth lips even harder against Dean's rough and chapped ones.

Sam felt Dean's saliva from his temple down to his lips begin to cool against the night air and broke the kiss to wipe away the wetness.

When he looked back at Dean he saw the older boy chuckling deeply and staring at him with a stupid happy look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged drunkenly and mumbled. "Love your lips Sammy." He paused and then said, "Wanna put them to better use."

Suddenly Sam was shoved down below the covers by Dean's hand on his head and he came face-to-face with his older brother's straining cock.

Sam was in new territory here – not that he wasn't before, but this was a new level of nervousness.

He shakily reached up with one hand and gripped his brother's clothed dick.

"God!" Dean cried out, tightening his grip on Sam's head. "Sammy!"

Dean's hips began to thrust forward and Sam circled his fingers around the manhood.

Dean continued to thrust into Sam's hand until the head of his cock poked through the fly of his tight boxer-briefs.

Sam froze and stared at the mushroom-like head of his brother's dick. He surveyed the smooth skin – slightly paler than the rest of Dean's body – and the glistening drop of pre-cum on the slit.

Carefully – not moving his hand around Dean's dick – Sam placed his free hand on Dean's hip to keep him still and slowly moved in. His lips were about an inch from Dean's cock and the hot breath coming from his perfect mouth sent chills up Dean's spine.

"Suck me baby boy." Dean's voice was gruff and commanding but loving all the same.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and gently parted his lips over the head of Dean's cock.

Dean's face twisted and contorted as he screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth wide in a silent roar, but he was careful not to thrust into Sam's hot mouth and force too much of himself into his brother's mouth at once.

Sam's tongue lapped at his brother's slit and he tasted the bitterness of Dean's pre-cum. He gently swirled his tongue around the 7 inch dick and tried to get a feel of it.

He began to slide his mouth further down Dean's pole, sliding more of his dick out of the confines of his boxer-briefs. The hand on Dean's hip moved over to his butt and Sam gripped one of his underwear-clad butt cheeks tightly, pulling his hips forward and forcing an entire two inches down Sam's tight throat.

"Fucking Jesus, Sammy!" Dean cried, trying to hold himself back and not mindlessly begin fucking his brother's face – despite how desperately he yearned to climb on top of him and fuck his throat until he was engulfed up to the hilt and his balls were slapping Sammy's cute little chin.

Sam pulled off of Dean's dick without warning and the older boy felt abandoned by the sudden chill on his dick. But less than a second later he felt Sam working his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and begin sliding them down his legs.

Dean lifted his body off the bed to aid Sam as he pulled the briefs down his thighs and off his feet, before losing them somewhere in the bed sheets.

Sam pushed Dean's shirt up his abdomen and placed a hand below Dean's belly button to keep him still while he examined the tanned body before him.

Sure he'd seen De naked before but never at this angle – or closeness. His dick was fully erect and pointing up and away from his body. Sam's fingers slid down the smooth belly of his brother and curled into the short wiry pubic hairs.

Dean thrust his hips forward involuntarily and poked Sam in the cheek with his dick – leaving behind a small drop of pre-cum.

Sam steadied his brother again and pushed his dick up against his abdomen so he could examine the two low hanging balls beneath. The smell coming from them was strong and musky, but it didn't bother Sam. It smelled like Dean when he got sweaty – only ten times stronger. Sam rolled them in his hands for a few moments, feeling the skin stretch and watching them move.

All the while Dean did his best to hold still and let Sammy satisfy his curiosity. He knew how confused he'd been at that age and figured he'd let Sam get some of that out before they proceeded.

While Sam continued his ministrations with Dean's pubic area, his other hand slid over the smoothness of his hip bone and onto his bare ass. His fingers explored the area and slid along the crack, pressing in between.

It was too much for Dean to hold still any longer.

"Fuck Sammy!" He moaned as he humped forward and rubbed his balls against Sam's face. "Suck me already, before I jizz on your face."

Sam noted that Dean's voice was no longer slurring so much and he must've sobered up some.

Not wanting to disappoint his brother he once again parted his lips over the large head and began to slide along the long member.

He could only fit about four inches of it into his mouth before it became too much for his small throat to handle.

Dean was about to tell him he could stop but then Sam began to grudgingly slide further down – at a snail's pace – taking more and more of the organ into his throat. Drool began to leak from the corners of his mouth and coat Dean's dick in a layer of saliva.

"Sammy stop." Dean said as gently as he could. "Stop before I shoot directly into your stomach."

Sam pulled off again and began to breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Dean wrapped an arm under his brother arm and pulled him up by his armpit.

The two boys were each breathing hard and Dean couldn't pull his eyes away from his brother's swollen lips.

Pressing a rough kiss to them, he lightly bit down on the lower one making Sam let out a little squeak.

Dean shifted closer so that their cotton-clad chests were touching and whispered huskily, "Sammy I love you so much baby boy. Wanna make you feel so good."

Sam responded by nipping at his brother's chin and grinding his clothed dick against Dean's belly.

"Go ahead." Dean said, rolling over on his back and spreading his arms out above his head. He patted his bare stomach, "Get off on me." He urged.

Sam hastily climbed onto Dean's tummy and straddled him, before nervously humping against his brother.

"C'mon baby." Dean reached around and placed a supportive hand on Sam's butt, "Show me that you're a Winchester."

Sam began to slowly rock forward on Dean's abdomen and the older boy almost shot his load right there – watching Sam's face as he humped against him and feeling his small dick and balls through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs.

"That's it Sammy." Dean continued to encourage him.

Sam's fingers fumbled with the bottom of Dean's t-shirt and the older boy leaned up to pull it over his shoulders.

Sam momentarily stopped humping against his brother to examine his smooth chest and the tanned muscles there. His hands gently moved along the ridges and curves of Dean's torso, before coming to a stop on the amulet that hung from the strap around his neck and was lying flat on Dean's pectoral.

It was the one that he'd given his older brother about four years ago when he was only 8. He'd gotten it from one of their dad's hunter friends – Bobby – and figured Dean would like it. He was right; Dean had once said it was 'the coolest thing ever'.

He went to pull it over Dean's head but he was stopped by a strong hand on his wrist.

"No." Dean said sturdily. "Never take it off." He told Sam, and the younger boy nodded understandingly.

Dean placed both of his big hands on Sam's hips and pressed their lips together again. When he pulled away he nodded down towards his dick, "Get it wet."

"Why?" Sam asked, looking down at Dean's cock.

"Gonna fuck you." Dean mumbled. He tried to play it off as casual but they both heard the hidden question there. The request for permission.

Sam didn't know exactly what it entailed but he did know one thing. He wanted Dean to do it to him. So he nodded silently and got off Dean so he could pull the covers completely off of them.

Sam looked down at Dean's dick but didn't move towards it until he felt Dean's hand on the back of his neck. Leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean's manhood he began to do his best to swallow as much of it as he could.

Dean watched his Sammy engulf his cock and knew that his brother's smooth lips wrapped around his dick was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

After a minute or two of slobbering all over Dean's dick, Sam pulled his lips off the head with a pop. Without a moment's hesitation he returned to the large organ and suctioned to the underside, sliding up and down, from the shaft to the base, and coating it even further in his saliva.

"Good job, Sammy." Dean ruffled the younger boy's hair and spit onto his own hand, stroking his cock with it to make sure it was fully coated and do his best to ease Sam's pain.

Seeing this, Sam followed suit and spit directly onto Dean's cock.

Dean watched in utter lust as his brother began to spit on him and use his tongue to spread it around and make him as slippery as possible.

Once Dean felt he was ready, he pushed Sam off and sat up on his knees.

He pointed to the head of the bed and said, "Lay there Sammy."

Sam did as told and laid up at the top of the bed.

Dean then stroked up his smooth body, starting from his little foot and moving up along the pale calf, towards the skinny thighs, along his small dick straining against the fabric of his underwear, and under the bottom of his shirt to rub his smooth belly.

"Arms up, baby boy." Dean mumbled and Sam lifted his arms as Dean pulled the t-shirt off of him and tossed it away.

Dean eyed Sam's smooth body with lust as he glanced from the pert pink nipples down to the soft stomach and smooth armpits.

"Beautiful." Dean whispered, ghosting his lips up the soft skin to suck on Sammy's collar bone.

Sam arched up into his brother's touch and felt Dean's dick pressing against his thigh.

"T's get you out of these." Dean smirked when he pulled off and tugged at Sam's boxer-briefs.

Sam lifted his butt off the bed as Dean pulled the fabric away from his hips and discarded it.

Dean's eyes scanned Sam's smooth crotch area with the three inch dick now standing free and two little round balls lying between his open thighs.

While Dean gazed at Sam's boyhood, Sam's eyes never left his brother's face. He was hoping that his brother wasn't disappointed with him – knowing that he was nowhere near as big as him.

When they met eyes again Dean saw the worriedness in Sam's eyes and smoothed a hand over his hair.

"You're perfect Sammy." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before dropping down and engulfing the entire cock in his mouth.

Dean hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Sam's dick easily. His lips were pushing against the base of Sam's cock and the younger boy felt like he was in heaven.

Sam had never felt a sensation like this before as his brother continued to pleasure him with his hot, wet mouth.

Without warning Sam began to squirt short bursts of cum into Dean's mouth.

"De!" He cried out.

Dean swallowed some before pulling off and letting the rest shoot into the air before crashing down on Sam's own crotch.

Sam was exhausted and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It was the most intense orgasm of his entire life and he wanted nothing more right now than to curl into Dean's warmth and sleep. But the older boy had other ideas.

His mouth was back on Sam's cock within seconds and he began to suck the cum off of the rapidly shrinking organ. By the time he pulled off of Sammy's dick it was completely soft and had shrunken down to barely more than an inch.

Dean rubbed a calloused hand down Sam's smooth torso as he lapped up the cum from around his dick and all over his small round balls.

Once Sam was fully cleaned off Dean got back up on his knees and met the younger boy's eyes.

"Aren't you gonna . . .?" Sam trailed off, being too tired to even attempt to overcome his embarrassment enough to say that word. _Fuck_.

Dean looked at Sam and bit his lip. He almost couldn't restrain himself from fucking him right then because of the question. But his love for Sammy overcame his lust and he grudgingly shook his head.

"No." He choked out. "You're too tired and it'll hurt."

Sam looked up at Dean with concern in his eyes, "But you're still . . ." Once again he trailed off, getting embarrassed.

"I know." Dean nodded roughly. "Gonna take care of it."

Without hesitation Sam said, "Use me."

Dean let out a groan at Sam's words and almost cummed on his brother simply at the request.

But he restrained himself once again and nodded tightly, lifting Sam's legs up off the bed and grabbing hold of the back of his knees.

He caught a glimpse of Sam's tight little hole and barely stopped himself from stuffing his dick into his brother and ramming him until he cried.

Dean placed his cock in between Sam's thighs and pressed down on top of his soft one.

"Close your legs Sammy."

Sam did as told and shut his thighs around Dean's cock.

Dean hooked Sam's legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on his butt to keep him steady.

Slowly he began to thrust in and out of the crevice between Sam's thighs, building up speed as he went. Soon he could hear his balls slapping against Sam's and parted his lips in a deep groan.

"Fuck yeah Sammy." He mumbled. "So smooth and tight."

Sam watched his brother's face with curiosity before turning his gaze down to his own thighs were Dean's cock appeared and disappeared – continuing the process of slipping in and out of the crack between his thighs.

Dean loved the smoothness of Sam and continued to fuck into his lap. He turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of Sam's bare foot.

"Fuck! Love you Sammy!" Dean cried out, before shooting white hot ropes of cum all over Sam's chest and stomach.

Sam shivered as the hot liquid coated him and then his brother's heavy body collapsed on top of him.

Dean snuggled up against Sam and mumbled something inaudible against his soft shoulder – ignoring the slimy sensation of his cum sticking to both of them.

Sam's legs were still spread wide and Dean was in between them, his abdomen pressing against Sam's soft boyhood and his own – now soft – dick gently brushing against Sam's balls.

"De?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean mumbled.

"I love you."

Dean lifted his head and looked into his brother's eyes.

"I love you too." He said with utter seriousness, before giving Sam a quick peck on the lips. "Sleep Sammy." He pulled the blankets over the two of them and laid his head back on Sam's chest.

Dean shimmied closer to his brother and twined their feet together.

That night Sam slept better than he ever had before – despite the weight of his brother on top of him.


End file.
